Kingdom of Dale
Overview This was a faction created by Lego_Army to create a new power in the north. This faction of northmen is looking for recruits. Its capital is the city of Dale, which is located in Dwarven land. Part of Confederation of the Northmen. Dale is mainly a bunch of city states which are responsible for recruiting but the king rules over all and owns all the land. Note that many Cities need players. It is currently without a leader following the abdication and departure of the last king. Government The Kingdom of Dale is an absolutist monarchy. In the past it was a constitutional monarchy but it has recently gone a popular restoration of the monarch's powers. Claimed Lands: * Upper Wilderland * Ft point of Dale (in Erebor's land) * Dale * North Wilderland (Not Erebor land) Ranks The Dalish rank system: * The Monarch - The ruler of Dale with full control over Dale. * Lord of Rhovanion - The law makers and manage cities. * City lord/Baron - In Charge of a city that he/she built/inherited. Has full authority over that city under the King and Lords of Rhovanion. * Noble - A player who has excelled at many different criteria and is slightly above the citizens. * Citizens - Average players, must follow orders from superiors and double up as soldiers. These are the players that have passed recruitment. * Northmen - The barbarians of the North that are willing to join Dale, they must buy housing inside a city and do not have the rights of a citizen as they have not passed the recruitment process. They can reapply for it though. Cities may give ranks in their own city to help look after different things. History The Kingdom of Dale first began in early November 2016 with the name 'Kingdom of Rhovanion'. The founder, King Lego_Army started it as a successor state to the Kingdom of Rhovanion which was destroyed in lore by an Easterling invasion. The faction started out by claiming East Bight and Northern Wilderland (Dale wasn't yet added to the mod. This, however, sparked a conflict with the orcs of Mordor and Dol Guldor. They claimed East bight and parts of wilderland. A border was created that both sides agreed on but East Bight was still an issue. They would settle it by trial by combat. Lego would fight Aidansebastion, King of Mordor in an one on one. East Bight was lost. Rhovanion flourished, established good ties with many kingdoms, good and evil. Lego_Army had a solid base of loyal players with him now. They gained the Dale way point from Erebor and started building the city. However the alliances and treaties with other evil factions as well as good such as Dol Guldor, angered the Dwarves and Rohirrim. Icefrone claimed that Rhovanion was part of Rohan, and the Dwarves backed them. But conflict did not arouse until the coming of Mewarmy. Mewarmy was unbanned in late November / early December. He took back the throne of Rohan and almost immediately attack Rhovanion. His men raided Dale and pillaged the lands. Lego tried to talk him down but war insued. The siege of Dale was fought between Rhovanion and Rohan. On the side of Rhovanion, was Dorwinion, Gundabad mercenaries and others from all around. The attackers were Rohan, the Dwarves, a large contingent of Elves and other soldiers. The defenders were outnumbered and badly fortified. As Lego was giving a speech to the defenders, the hordes of his enemies attacked from the Mountain. Taken by surprise, they were slaughtered, Lego duelled Mew and two of his guards, killing one before being beaten. After Lego left the server, with only a handful of men still in Dale, the attackers struck again in an illegal siege. Though, they still won the war regardless of the defeat in battle. Rhovanion was still free. Later on Rhovanion changed its name to The Kingdom of Dale. In October 2017, the Kingdom of Dale declared war on Rhudel. The conflict lasted for a week as Dalish and Easterling forces mustered and Dale prepared to attack. However, due to the Easterling commanders not able to make a siege, the war was called off as the reset was soon to come. In the 30/10/17, King Lego_Army left Dale to have a break, in his place he left behind a constitutional monarchy, with ChildWalrus, or Mevans as the new King. He then passed on kingship to Fiene, who was queen for a few days. A week into the new year, Lego returned to reclaim kingship. What resulted is known as the January Crisis. Though the Dalish constitution gave the Komandir power to remove the monarch, the Dwarven factions refused to recognise the new king. The Dwarves and Mordoran Dominion threatened war to reinstall Fiene to the throne. On the side of Lego was the Kingdom of Dale and the Dark Alliance. The crisis ended after a week when the Fiene was unable to defend her side so Dale decided to continue with Lego as King. In the 29th of May 2018, King Lego_Army quit the server after several years on it. The kingdom is now empty except for a few players without true leadership. Members (Not having any rank here means they are citizens. *brotherpig123 - Dale *HogwartsCrafter - Lord of Running Ford *darnokthemage - Dale Northmen: * LadyBlanc Players with an * means that they are inactive or they are unable to play frequently Major Builds Dale - Capital, made in land owned by Erebor (With the permissions of Thorin), has majority of players living there. Redwater - A fortress/bridge in the Redwater Ford. Ruled by Dersky123. Bardhaven - Port on the South east corner of Dale (biome), ruled by 0_e, the naval base of Dale. Old Rhovanion - a village at old Rhovanion. Bright Village - A village south of the Dalish Crossroads. Running Ford '''- A town situated on the ford of the River Running. Ruled by HogwartsCrafter. Formal Alliances and Diplomacy They are part of the '''Council of the Northmen Intelligence and peace treaty with Gondor Alliance with the High elves of Lindon Cram - Kebab treaty (Peace treaty with Astrasi Empire) Woodland Realm alliance Military Alliance with Dorwinion Gundabad protection of Dalish sovereignty. Hostile factions Dol Guldur Friendly factions Lothlorien Arnor Neutral All others not specified Laws The Kingdom of Dale's law system is in the power of a court. If an offender breaks a set law, he will be summoned to the Dalish court and tried by by 2 lord of Rhovanion and the King. They will decide on a verdict however the King has the power to veto the verdict though. Do not commit: 1. Murder of fellow Dalish players 2. Treason 3. Intelligence sharing unauthorised 4. Theft 5. Tax evasion 6. Labour evasion Cramlin Dynasty First Dalish dynasty. Named after the royal palace, the Cramlin. King Lego_Army - Founder of Dale and 4th King King Childwalrus - First constitutional monarch and 2nd King Queen _Fiene22_ - First Queen and 3rd monarch Category:Factions Category:Rhovanion Category:Good Category:Men Category:Middle Men